Virtuous
by thewomanandthevirgin
Summary: Lucy was always Virtuous... but who said Benjamin was? -Don't own the characters or picture. Sweenett
1. Chapter 1

"Alrigh' love I'm comin' I'm comin'!" Eleanor Lovett rushed round the side of her counter and straightened her dress before opening the door to her pie shop. Friends and clients bustled past her to find a table out of the harsh November wind as Nellie walked back to the counter and brought out the first batch of today's pies.

"Over 'ere Nells!"

"Come on Nellie give us a good one!"

"I always get served last! I end up with the smallest! Serve me first!"

Nellie chuckled to herself and began walking round handing out pies to the people she saw here every day.

The year was 1818 and her business couldn't be better! She had new faces every day, enquiring about prices and the old faces every day, enquiring about how she makes them so tasty. As the last pie was loaded off her tray she sat next to her best friend Lucy, a pretty blonde who was munching happily on a pie. Lucy smirked at her as Nellie sat down heavily at her table, "This 'ere business'll kill me love!" she moaned taking off her shoes and rubbing her tired feet.

"Don't pretend like you don't love it!" Lucy exclaimed and Nellie looked at her and smiled. It was true: she did love it, she loved getting up early every morning to bake the pies, she loved the smell of the pies, she loved handing them out hot to freezing cold people, she loved the socialising, she loved the pay.

"I still can't believe you're leavin' me till bloody January!" Nellie exclaimed, looking at her friend mournfully.

"I have to see my brother Nellie! He and his wife want me to spend all of Christmas with them, since they never see me anymore. Not he went and moved to ruddy Wales with her!" Lucy looked at her friend sadly and sighed.

"Sounds more like they think that if you stay long enough you'll never leave." Nellie muttered, pushing herself up and going around collecting her earnings.

The shop slowly emptied until it was just Nellie and Lucy left. While Nellie started washing the dishes, Lucy meandered over to the door and flipped the sign to closed before walking over to her friend.

"I have to go now." Lucy said apologetically. Nellie got up and came to hug her tightly.

"Have fun with the sheep-shaggers." She winked as Lucy biffed her over the head.

"Don't _call_ them that!" Lucy laughed exasperatedly, "I'll see you when I get back!" she called over her shoulder as she walked through the door and down the street.

Nellie finished doing the dishes before walking through to her living room and opening the newspaper a customer had left in her shop. Flicking through to the notices she saw her advertisement for the room above her shop, it read:

"_Room available. First floor above a pie shop._

_Suitable for up to two people to live in comfortably._

_If interested please visit on 29__th__ November._

Mrs Lovett's Pie Shop, Fleet Street._"_

Nellie sighed and looked over at the calendar the date read "Tuesday, 29th, November". No one had come all day and she was beginning to worry when there was a knock on her front door. She hurried into the shop and opened it to find a tall handsome man standing before her carrying bags.

"Is this where there is a room available?" He questioned, and she nodded, feeling suddenly dizzy. "I take it then that you are Mrs Lovett." He half laughed.

"Y-yes," she stammered, "but call me Nellie. What, may I ask, is your name?"

"Benjamin Barker." He extended a hand and she shook it, "Is the room available?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, you're in luck." Nellie walked through her house to the staircase and gestured him to follow her. At the top of the landing she pulled out a key and unlocked a door, "How long you plannin' on rentin' it love?" She asked as she pushed open the door.

"For the foreseeable future." He replied, looking round the room at the single bed, the desk, the cupboard and finally out of the window. "I love London." He said turning back to her and smiling, "I'm a barber, is there possibly another room that I could also use –for my business? I would of course pay for it!"

"Sure there is dearie, this way if you please." Nellie replied and tottered back out of the door and to the end of the corridor, pushing open the unlocked door to reveal a large room with a desk and chair in it. "Used to be my Albert's study." She said as Benjamin looked around. "I'm a widow see-"

Nellie prattled on as he walked around the room, "This would be perfect." He turned around and smiled at her, "How much per week for the both?"

"Let's say a pound love." Eleanor felt her knees tremble under his brilliant smile, "If you'll excuse me love, I'll put dinner on for the both of us." With that she turned on her heel and walked back downstairs.

Benjamin watched her go, his Landlady was really very pretty, he thought. Not like most girls were considered pretty: golden locks, bright blue eyes, very innocent looking; no she was a different kind of pretty, her auburn curls were piled precariously atop her head, her dark eyes inviting and secretive, and there was most certainly nothing innocent about this woman. Benjamin found it all strangely arousing.

_Stop it_! He thought _She wouldn't be interested in you and even if she was, your parents wouldn't let you marry a lower class baker! Marriage?! Snap out of it Benjamin! What are you thinking of? You've only just met the woman for crying out loud!_ He massaged his temples and sat down on the chair, his elbows on the desk. _I'm so tired._ He yawned. _I'll just shut my eyes for a minute-_.

"Wake up love!" Someone was shaking him awake, "Dinner's ready, you can get some sleep after that!"

Benjamin lifted his head to see his new Landlady leaning over him. He'd gone to sleep! _Dammit Benjamin! _How long had he been out? He wondered.

"Sorry, I only went to shut my eyes for a moment." He got up, apologies tumbling out of his mouth, "Didn't mean to keep you waiting, what you must think of me-" She silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips.

"Tis fine love!" Nellie smiled at him gently, removing her finger from his soft lips. The simple gesture had given them both butterflies in their stomachs.

Eleanor lead the way downstairs and into her –their- dining room, where two pies sat on china plates, next to them were two tankards and a bottle of gin. Sitting down in her seat Benjamin sat opposite her.

"So love," she started, "tell me a bit about your background."

"Well I come from a middle class family –father's a doctor you see. I have lived in London all my life, but there comes a time in a man's life when he gets too old to live with his parents." Benjamin laughed, "They're always trying to set me up with some fancy woman who I have no interest in… I'm beginning to run out of excuses to be honest." He looked up at her, "How about yourself? You mentioned you were a widow." Under his enquiring stare, Nellie set aside her now empty plate and poured herself a generous helping of gin.

"Lower class family myself, you can tell that just by one look at this place." She laughed and took a gulp of the gin, "Parents arranged my marriage, Albert was a lovely fellow and we were very fond of each other but we were never in love." Smiling sadly she looked at him again, "Have you ever been in love?"

"I didn't think it possible…" Benjamin wanted to add 'Until I met you' but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had barely known her two hours! He was going crazy, he definitely needed to get some rest. This must be the cause of all his unusual thoughts. "Sorry Nellie but do you mind if I go to bed now? I'm awfully tired!"

"Course dear!" was her reply, "I'll see ya in the morrow love."

Benjamin made his way upstairs, stripped to his undergarments and climbed into bed thinking deeply. _Love? He had never felt love before, not until today… Stop in Benjamin! In your sleep deprived state you're just being silly! You can assess your feelings in the morning, for now you need rest!_ And turning over he fell sound asleep, snoring gently.

Downstairs Eleanor cleared up their plates, put the gin bottle in the cupboard and dragged her tired limbs upstairs. Once in her room she sat on the edge of her double bed looking into her mirror.

_What are you doing Nellie?_ She asked herself. _He's your new tenant! You're being silly! You're probably just tired, been on your feet all day. You can rethink things tomorrow, you need to get some sleep now!_

Getting up she unpinned her hair, her auburn curls falling in waves over her shoulders. Unlacing her corset she slipped off her dress and donned one of her short night dresses before falling onto the lavish pillows that lined the top of her bed. Tucking her legs under the covers she scooted under until just her head was visible; closing her eyes she went straight to sleep.

Xxx

Benjamin woke with a start. Dammit! Why did he need the toilet now? Looking at the clock he saw that it was half four in the morning. Cursing, he got out of his warm cosy bed and made his way down the hall.

On his way back from the toilet he noticed that a door was slightly ajar. Looking through the crack he saw Nellie asleep, sprawled across her bed. _God she's beautiful when she sleeps! Urgh Benjamin pull yourself together! You barely know her! _He had said these words at least three times to himself now but they still had no effect. Walking back to his room he slumped into bed and fell back into a deep sleep. A sleep filled with auburn locks and dark brown eyes.


	2. The Judge

When Benjamin woke up the next morning the sun was pouring through his open curtains.

"Come on love up ya get! We gotta have breakfast before I open the shop!" Eleanor was pottering around his room taking his things out of his suitcases and putting them away in his cupboard and drawers. Suddenly he came to his senses and realised that he had kicked off his covers in the night.

"Good lord woman!" he exclaimed grabbing the covers from the floor and pulling them to cover his barely covered body, "I've barely got any clothes on!"

Nellie just smirked, "See you downstairs in ten love." She said absent mindedly, as she walked out shutting the door quietly behind her.

Benjamin jumped out of bed slightly shaken and pulled some clothes from his wardrobe. _She's mental!_ He shook his head, smiling. _Absolutely mental!_ Running to the bathroom he splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror: his eyes had no rings under them, his skin looked clean and fresh, his hair was relatively controlled. He nodded his approval, he hadn't slept so well in weeks, it had obviously had an effect on his looks as well.

Grabbing a waistcoat he made his way downstairs, doing up the buttons on the way down. When he reached the small dining room, Eleanor was sitting in her chair buttering a piece of toast and sipping coffee.

"Black?" Benjamin observed as he took his seat at the table.

"Yes," said Eleanor looking up, "I think it tastes nicer like this." She said taking a gulp of the coffee.

"You're a strange one Nellie!" Benjamin laughed and looked at her quizzically.

"I was thinkin' of goin' to the market today love, feel like comin' along?" Eleanor asked biting into her toast noisily.

"Not today," Benjamin replied buttering his own piece of toast, "Better get the shop cleaned up today, I could use going tomorrow mind." He continued, chewing thoughtfully on his toast.

"I can wait and go then if you want?" Eleanor asked, looking at the her new tenant. _God he looks sexy when he's daydreaming! Urgh Nellie stop! You have to keep things professional! What would he do if he knew that you were thinking about what it would be like to rip his waistcoat off with your teeth?! _

"No, no it's fine." He said smiling, "I don't want to complicate things for you."

"Alright then love." Nellie said, slightly disappointed, though she didn't let it show.

She got up and walked up the stairs to her room before taking a coat off the hanger on the back of her door and pushed her arms through the sleeves of the luscious fur coat. Downstairs, Benjamin had finished his toast an began to make his way upstairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs as Nellie reached the top,

"I'm off now love, shouldn't be too long." Eleanor started down the stairs as Benjamin started up them. The staircase was tight and as they reached each other, Eleanor flattened herself against the wall to let Benjamin pass, it was still a tight squeeze and as Benjamin went past, Eleanor held her breath. His body brushed against hers as he passed, it was as though the world was in slow motion, Benjamin looked at Eleanor and stopped next to her, their bodies pushed together in the cramped confines of the staircase.

He looked at her lips: slightly parted, so delicate, so beautiful… just like the rest of her. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he couldn't. It was improper and she would think of him as such a fool. He took a deep breath and continued up the staircase leaving a bewildered Eleanor on the stairs.

What had just happened? She had thought he was going to kiss her, she wished he had. But at the last second he went upstairs, leaving her standing like a fool in shock. She hurried down the staircase, through the hall, out of the shop and onto the street. The chilly November air made her breath hitch in her throat as hurried her way to the market, passing a wide range of people –drunkards, business men, homeless people, prostitutes- all frozen to the bone.

Pulling her coat tighter around her she delve down an alleyway cutting at least five minutes off her journey in the process. Voices rose as Convent Gardens loomed before her and chattering became louder.

A man in a top hat and tails sauntered past her -looking far too overdressed- and squeezed her bum on the way. If she hadn't been worried her hands would freeze instantly if she dared take them out of her jacket pockets, she would have swung round and knocked him one in a fashion so unladylike that her mother would have probably turned in her grave.

However, Eleanor ignored this and wove her way closer to the heart of the market which was considerably warmer due to the vast amounts of people compact into such a small space.

Spotting a stand selling gloves, she pushed her way through the crowd. Looking over the collection she noticed the stall manager looking at her strangely, she looked him up and down and noticed a bulge in his trousers. Internally vomiting she realised that if she played her cards right she might get a pair or two of gloves for free.

A pair of deep red ones (the same colour as her hair) caught her eye and she noticed that next to them were a pair of thick brown ones that would suit Benjamin marvellously. She picked the two up and turned to the seller bracing herself.

"It's hot in 'ere today ain't it love?" she asked, casually opening the front of her coat to reveal a large amount of pale cleavage.

"N-nothing for you dear." He stuttered, his eyes never leaving her chest. "Nothing at all."

Eleanor shuddered mentally but flashed him a gorgeous smile all the same before turning and doing her coat back up; appalled at the things she did for free clothes.

Roughly shoving the brown ones into her pocket, she slipped the red gloves onto her hands and smiled as the silky material warmed her them considerably. She ran a gloved hand through her red shock of hair and ventured deeper into the crowd, going in the direction that she knew was where all utensils were sold.

After elbowing a man in the back and standing on many feet on her way, she finally reached her favourite stand. The old woman who ran it smiled at her kindly,

"'ello love. What is it you need to today?"

"I need some more crockery actually Marge." She replied, "Got a new tenant stayin' upstairs."

Marge looked at her suggestively, "A tenant? Is 'e easy on the eye?" she said winking.

Eleanor snorted at the old woman's forwardness, "Ya could say that love. No about that crockery..."

"Ah yes." Marge said, still smiling knowingly, "How about this t' tickle your fancy."

Eleanor looked at the set she was holding up: four plates, four tea cups and saucers, four forks, four knives and four spoons. All with a pattern of daisies on them and as daisies were her favourite flower.. who was she to say know?

"I'll take the lot." She said grinning, Marge knew her so well, "How much'll it be?"

"Well normally it'd be seven pounds but you can 'ave it for five dearie." Marge replied sweetly.

The two women exchanged objects and Eleanor crossed the market to the flower section.

Browsing through, she didn't notice the man come up behind her until he placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear:

"And where, may I ask, is your pretty little friend today?"

Nellie spun round, coming face to face with Judge Turpin. His slime-ball of a Beadle standing behind him.

"She's off staying with relatives." She replied curtly, wincing as he withdrew his hand.

"May I enquire when she will return?" He asked, with a menacing look in his eyes.

"No. You may not." Eleanor said, turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction, she just wanted to be as far away as possible from the Judge.

Separating from the crowds caused cold air to surround her, freezing her to the bone as she made her way down another ally to a small flower shop. It was more expensive, but she couldn't bear to be around the Judge's company.

Locating the door in the mildly busy street, Eleanor pushed it open and heard a bell tinkle above her head. She grabbed a handful of daisies, a handful of gilly flowers and a handful of roses.

"Roses?" Delilah (the young girl who helped out) asked her, looking at her quizzically.

"I'm visitin' father's grave tomorrow love." Nellie said sadly, pulling out the necessary money and placing it on the counter, "they were 'is favourite."

"Ahh I see." Delilah replied and said no more.

"Thanks dear." Eleanor called over her shoulder as she exited the shop and made her way hastily back to Fleet Street.

Going into the shop she closed the door behind her, unloaded her goods onto the counter and took off her coat and gloves. She could hear Benjamin in her parlour, he had obviously found her piano, she thought as a melody she vaguely recognised floated through the walls. It was nice to come back to a home with someone in it, she'd been so lonely since her Albert had passed away.

She took the daisies and gillies and started arranging hem in a vase with her back to the door. She heard it open and close.

"Sorry love we're not open on Saturdays." She said, not turning round.

"Tell me when she gets back." The Judges voice caught her off guard as she turned slowly to regard the man. He was very close to her now and before she could tell him to piss off and leave her alone, a hand was on her throat, pushing gently but painfully until she was gasping for breath.

"J-January" she got out but the Judge pushed harder still.

"And where abouts is she?" He pressed on.

"Nellie? What seems to be the pro-" Benjamin walked in and stopped suddenly when he realised what was going on. "I suggest you leave sir." He said forcefully to the Judge, and there was a glint in his eyes so fierce that the Judge actually looked… _scared?_

"I was just leaving." The Judge replied and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

Eleanor collapsed on the floor, chocking for breath as Benjamin's strong arms surrounded her.

"It's okay Nellie, he's gone." He soothed, in between her sobs.

And for the first time Nellie felt safe.

"I'm sorry I broke down love." She started to stand up, but her head started spinning from the lack of oxygen and she fell into the barbers arms.

"Don't apologise. Men like that shouldn't be allowed to walk the earth." He said, looking stonily through the windows of the shop, as if daring the Judge to walk back in.

"I got you a pair of gloves." She said, remembering them. "They're in my coat pocket." She added and smiled weakly.

Positioning her so that her back was leaning against the counter, Benjamin stood up and walked over to the coat stand. Reaching into the right pocket he found the gloves.

"You didn't have to," he said walking back over and sitting next to her, slipping on the gloves.

"It's nothin' dear, they didn't cost nothin' neither. Just thought you might like 'em."

Benjamin looked at her strangely, "You didn't steal them did you?" he said aghast.

"Course not!" she exclaimed indignantly, "He gave me two pairs for free!"

"If you say so…"

"I _do _say so you silly bugger!" she laughed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. His reaction was to fall back feigning injury, however, he grasped her hand at the last moment, pulling her over with him.

She landed on top of his chest, and they both burst out laughing.

_Tell her she's beautiful Benjamin, just do it!_

"I-I hope you don't think me too forward but may I say that you truly are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure to meet." Benjamin said all this rather quickly and went bright red.

Nellie blushed too, she had never considered herself beautiful. She didn't really know how to react, so she did the only thing she considered possible…

….

**A/N: Thought I'd give you a lovely cliff hanger ;) I love reviews they make my day**** and I love everyone who reads this you are all amazing and sexy :***


	3. Shopping

"I can't Benjamin." Eleanor said a tear rolling down her cheek and falling onto his.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly crestfallen as he pushed them both into sitting positions.

"I-I'm.. well me 'usband died just three weeks ago ya see an' I'm meant t' be in mournin'." She replied, looking into her lap as more tears fell.

"I'm so sorry Nells." Benjamin said, trying to comfort her by giving her a hug, but this only made her cry more. "What was he like?" he prompted.

"Well," she took a breath, "I never loved 'im, it was arranged ya see. 'e was a nice enough fellow but we were never in love. I think 'e felt bad that 'e couldn't give me a baby, 'e felt so terrible that 'e turned t' drinkin'. Was 'is liver the doctor said. 'pparently it can only withstand so much alcohol before it fails." She collapsed into sobs again.

Benjamin didn't really know what to say so he just sat there, holding her, letting her get it all out.

When she appeared to have finished, Benjamin looked at her sheepishly.

"Better?" he asked

"A little." She murmured, standing up shakily. "I'd better put these in the parlour."

Benjamin was left sitting on the floor while she bustled out, her heavy skirts rustling as she went. He hadn't registered that she'd been wearing black until she pointed it out. He got up slowly; of course it had been foolish to tell a woman he barely knew how beautiful she was, quite improper too.

A frown graced Benjamin's face as he realised that he didn't know why the judge had been assaulting Mrs Lovett.

"What did the judge want?" Benjamin called out from the kitchen as he made his way to her parlour.

"Wanted to know when me pretty little friend'll be back." Nellie sniffed, fussing about the cupboard as he entered. "Always 'ad a thing for 'er 'e 'as. She just wishes 'e'd leave 'er alone though." She pulled out a bottle of gin, two glasses and set them on the coffee table.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Benjamin asked uncertainly as two generous helpings were poured.

"Any otha ideas to make me feel better love?" Eleanor looked up at him through tired eyes and took a swig from one of the glasses before plonking herself down on the sofa.

Benjamin actually did have some other ideas to make her feel better but well they weren't exactly *ahem* appropriate. So he took the other glass and sat next to her.

"Well it's the first of December tomorrow, we can start putting Christmas decorations up." He smiles and took a sip. Eleanor laughed as he pulled a face.

"Don't 'ave any love."

"W-what?"

"Albert never saw the point in Christmas… ain't celebrated it since I married the blighter."

"Then we'll buy some!"

"With wot? Money don't grow on trees love."

"Well your business seems to be doing well enough, and I've got a fair bit saved."

"You're serious about this ain't ya?"

"Of course!"

"Fine then, t'morrow. You can get supplies and put 'em in ya shop then too."

Benjamin smiled mischievously. "We could go now?"

"I've already been to the market today!" Nellie whined. "Besides, we ain't even 'ad lunch yet!"

"Fine! We can go after lunch… Go make me a sandwich woman! Ouch! Didn't need to hit me!"

"Go make your own bloody sandwich! And while you're there make me one too." She smiled sweetly, not expecting him to actually do it, so she was rather shocked when he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

_You couldn't of found a better tenant Nels! _

_Oh darlin', I know! _

_You really shouldn't talk to yourself love, people will start to think you're mad. _

_I'm mad as a hatter! Besides, when have I ever cared what people think of me? _

_Fair point._

Nellie smiled to herself and put her feet up on the coffee table, she'd be back in half colours soon. Was she getting ahead f herself by thinking that maybe her and Benjamin had a future together?

"Finite! Come in here Eleanor!" –Benjamin's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, causing her to rise and follow his deep tone to her shop.

On the table were two sandwiches filled with ham, not very adventurous but food's food.

"How do they look?" Benjamin asked teasingly.

"Exquisite me'dear." Eleanor laughed and sat down across from him and started to eat. For a sandwich, it wasn't half bad.

When they had finished, Benjamin fetched their coats, came back and pulled out her chair.

"A real gent you'ar love." Eleanor winked at him and took her coat and gloves from him. "What is it ya need t'buy for ya shop exactly?"

"A chair, no make that two: one for a person to be shaved in, one for any relative or friend that may accompany said person. Shaving cream and brush, three bibs, cologne, scissors and a sharpener for the razor."

"My, my, you 'ave thought this through ain't ya?" Nellie exclaimed as they exited the shop.

"Indeed I have Mrs Lovett, indeed I have." He said thoughtfully as they neared the end of Fleet Street.

"What's with callin' me 'Mrs Lovett' all of a sudden eh?" She frowned at him.

"Thought we'd best put on a good display if you're still in mourning. I will stop calling you thusly in public once you return to half colours, agreed?"

"Agreed." Eleanor smiled as they turned the corner to Convent Gardens, she hoped her second trip here that day would be much better than her first!

"Nellie! Nellie dear!" Nellie turned to see Marge waving her over. Blushing slightly she turned to Ben, "That's my friend Marge, mind coming to meet her?"

"Not at all." He replied as she led the way over.

"What you doin' back 'ere today love? Ooh my! This must be your new tenant you was tellin' me 'bout! The names Marge dear."

"Benjamin." He said, giving her a warm smile, "I dragged Mrs Lovett here actually, need some supplies, I'm a barber see."

"Ah a barber! Well I'll send my Johnny over sometime for a shave."

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"No problem love."

"Uh sorry t'interrupt but don't we 'ave things to get?" Eleanor cut in before Marge could say anything about Benjamin's _rather gorgeous_ physical state.

"Yes, sorry. Well it was nice to meet you Marge." Benjamin said, getting the hint that Nellie wanted to leave ASAP

"You too sir." Eleanor took Benjamin by the arm and started leading him away, she knew Marge was on the brink of saying something totally mortifyi- "You really are as handsome as she said y'know!" A voice called at them.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow at her.

_Bloody Marge and her bloody big mouth! I hadn't even said that! _

"Sorry 'bout 'er love." She said, not meeting his gaze. "Where are the barber supply stalls?"

"On the other side of the square." His voice had a hint of amusement in it as he made his way through the crowds.

"Ouch! Mind your step ya bloody great-!"

"This way Nellie." He said, taking her hand and leading her firmly away from the man she was shouting at.

"He stood on me foot!" She exclaimed, "Besides, you ain't meant t'call me that in public!"

"Sorry, forgot. Did you really say I was handsome?" He smirked at her.

"Oh.. just shut it!" She scowled as he pulled her off in the direction of the stands.

Benjamin had to jog to keep up with her as she pulled him to their destination.

_God she's so strong! Always nice to know a lady has a strong hand eh? Urgh Jesus Benjamin! Inappropriate! _

"Did you really say I was handsome?" He asked again when they reached the stalls.

"Just get what ya bloody want okay!" It was an order.

"Look sorry Nels-" -sharp cough- "I-I mean Mrs Lovett. Just wondering is all."

She gave him the death glare and decided that if he wanted Christmas to go ahead in their household he had better keep his mouth _shut!_ For a while at least.

Ordering everything he needed to be delivered on Monday, Benjamin noticed that Eleanor had strayed over to look at the Christmas decorations.

"See anything you like?"

"Jesus Benjamin! Ya made me jump!" She cried, a hand on her heaving chest.

"Uh sorry."

"s'alright love. What does one need to get?" She looked slightly embarrassed as she said this. So he pulled her down a nearby alleyway and took her by the shoulders.

"Look Nellie, you go for a walk. Anywhere around London just don't go home for another two hours okay? I want it to be a surprise for you."

She looked at , slightly puzzled, "Okay…"

"Great!" Benjamin kissed her on the forehead before running back to the Market.

_Did he just-? No he couldn't have- But he DID! He just kissed me! Well on the forehead but still… If anyone saw I'm dead!_

She scanned the alley.

_Nope, no one about._

She smiled to herself.

_Looks like Christmas won't be so bad this year after all._

….

**A.N: Sorry this took so long my lovelies! Had awful writers block :/ But here it is :D BIIIIG thanks to my gorgeous Beta PixieRain8231 I couldn't live without her :D Hope you liked it ;3 Will update sooner next time.**


	4. Christmas decorations

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Benjamin love? You in?" Eleanor Lovett had spent the past six hours walking aimlessly around London, stopping off here and there for a spot of food whenever she felt hungry. She knew she had been gone longer than Ben had wanted, but she enjoyed observing people going about their day to day lives, she found it fascinating and even slightly amusing.

"Wait there!" Benjamin's voice came from somewhere within her house. She tried to peak through the window but all the curtains appeared to be drawn.

"Why've you got the curtains drawn love?" She called out as she heard footsteps coming quickly towards her from behind the door. She heard the lock click open and a pink cheeked Benjamin poked his head round the door.

"Put this over your eyes!" He said excitedly as he held out the tie he had been wearing earlier.

"Okay…" Eleanor took it from him and tied it around her head.

She felt strong arms tugging her through the door and she heard the lock click behind her.

"Wha-?"

"Okay take it off now!"

She removed her blindfold. Her shop was covered op to toe in sprigs of holly, long extended wreaths and candles.

"Ben it's-"

"Go into the parlour!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the hallway, he opened the door and she couldn't believe her eyes. A huge Christmas tree stood in the corner, decked with baubles, candles and ornaments. An angel sat atop it, her golden locks brushing the ceiling as her expressionless eyes gazed over the festive room.

"I did all the rooms, the kitchen he laundry room, the upstairs parlour, both our rooms… I hope you don't mind me going in yours! It took me ages-"

Nellie didn't pay attention to his excited babbling but walked over to the tree, her eyes full of tears. She hadn't celebrated Christmas for so long she had forgotten how perfectly magical it all was.

"It's perfect." She said quietly, ceasing his endless chatter as she reached out a hand and strked the fir arm of the tree.

Benjamin watched her petite frame standing there. He marvelled at how her messy red birds nest only added to her beauty.

The clock chimed making them both jump out of their trances.

Eleanor looked towards the mantelpiece; it was twelve o'clock… officially the month of December.

"I thought I should wait till December to put this up." Benjamin's voice came from behind her.

She turned to see him on the tips of his toes, hanging a bunch of mistletoe above the door.

After it was in place he turned towards her but couldn't look her in the eye.

_Kiss him Nellie! _

_No I can't! It ain't proper!_

_But you waaaaaant to!_

_I know but that's beside the point…_

_No that's very much to do with the point!_

_It would be awkward! We barely know each other!_

_Yet he already saved you from the judge, decorated your house and let you pour your heart oout to him in the space of two days._

_Two days! That's my point! We've only known each other for two days!_

_Oh for God's sake just kiss him!_

With her mind made up, Eleanor walked over to where he stood underneath the mistletoe, stood up on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the mouth.

His response was immediate, he took her face in his hands and kissed her back deeply. She parted her ruby red lips and he did the same, his tongue finding its way into her mouth his hand finding the back of her head as hers raked through his hair.

After a good while, they broke apart.

Eleanor looked up unsurely, blushing slightly Benjamin looked back down at her.

"Well…" She started.

"Well…"

"Well… that was… unexpected." They both chuckled. "And nice!" Eleanor hastened to add so as not to give him the wrong impression.

"Very nice." Benjamin agreed smiling at her.

"Uh… anyway, it's late I'd better be going to bed." She said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Nellie wait!" Benjamin called from behind her, grabbing her wrist and spinning her round so that she was facing him.

"Good night." He said, kissing her softly again, before letting her walk away.

Eleanor pushes open her bedroom door, closed it behind her and leant against it.

_Did we just?…Really? It wasn't exactly modest either. _

She giggled to herself. He really was a spectacular kisser she had to admit.

_No one can know… He knows that right? Oh well, we can talk tomorrow I suppose. _

She smiled and pushed herself off the door, walking over to her vanity and looking at her reflection. She hadn't realised how widely she was smiling… how much would she smile if they slept together? _Nellie!_ She scolded herself. _Don't get ahead of yourself, you've only just kissed… And get the image of Benjamin naked out of your head right now!_

She giggled again, standing straight, slipping of her dress and reaching behind her to undo her intricately tied up corset. With both on the floor, she slipped off her undergarments, threw a nightgown over herself and climbed under the duvet. Her thoughts still with the man in the room upstairs.

_We kissed… we really kissed! She's a great kisser I bet she's even better in the sack… No Benjamin stop it! TWO DAYS you have known each other and you've already kissed! It's so improper! And to top all that off she's a widow in mourning! Urgh if anyone found out… but they won't I mean Nellie isn't stupid, she knows what would happen. We can talk tomorrow if we really need to. _

Benjamin was standing in the middle of his room undoing the buttons of his shirt as he thought about what had just happened. Shrugging it off, he draped it over the chair it was followed by his trousers and he climbed into bed in nothing but his underwear. His thoughts still with the woman in the room downstairs.

**I feel so festive after writing this! :3 Thank you all my gorgeous loyal readers, you are splendiferous :D Nellie didn't have much chance to sound cockney in this but just go with it ;) Reviews are l ve! Till next time my lovelies! Ttfn :***


	5. Action

Eleanor awoke to the smell of food. Bacon to be exact. She wanted to stay in bed longer as it was Sunday, but her stomach growled at the tantalising smell. Wait… who was cooking bacon? She always cooked. Unless it was Benjamin… Benjamin.

She sat bolt upright, her red curls tumbled down her back as the sheets slipped down to her waist.She had forgotten all about last night! How could she?

_God Nellie how could you forget that?!_

Throwing the covers off her legs and touching her feet to the cold floor she stumbled towards the door. She noticed her dressing gown hanging on its hook and slipped it around herself, holding it closed as she had lost the cord long ago.

Padding down the hall, the smell became stronger. As she reached the door of the kitchen she hesitated, would it be awkward between then? She hoped not.

_If you're lucky you might even get another kiss before breakfast. _

She laughed inwardly before turning the corner into the room.

"I wondered when you'd be up." Benjamin turned as she entered. He was standing by the stove, a frying pan of bacon behind him.

She smiled, embarrassed at her state of dress while he was fully clothed.

Before she could make an excuse, soft lips were pressing into hers and strong hands slid around her waist.

"Ben!" she giggled, pulling away "I ain't fully dressed!"

"And whose fault is that?" He replied, winking and pulling her into him again.

"But what 'bout the food? It'll get cold!" She pulled away for the second time.

"You know Nellie, I'm beginning to think you don't want to kiss me!" Benjamin said, feigning hurt.

"Well, we can't have ya thinking that now can we love." Nellie smirked before standing on her tip toes and lightly brushing their lips together.

Benjamin grinned and turned back to the stove, "I hope you like bacon."

Nellie scoffed.

"You don't like it?" He asked, genuine concern flicked through his expression.

"No… I hate it." Nellie joked.

"Oh sorry I didn't know!" Benjamin rushed.

"Ya silly bugger! Course I do!" Nellie rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.

"Oh." Benjamin blushed, "I didn't get the sarcasm."

"I noticed." Eleanor laughed and rested her head on her palms, gazing at Benjamin.

_A man who can cook! Don't get much sexier than that now does it Nels?_

_No it does not._

_You're talking to yourself again!_

_So? So are you._

_Fair point love, fair point._

She was roused from her insane mental mumblings when a plate of hot, fresh bacon was set down in front of her.

Seconds later the plate was clean.

"Jesus Nels, I haven't even started mine and you're already finished!" Benjamin said through a mouthful.

Nellie just smirked again before getting up and taking her plate to the sink.

"I'd better get ready."

"Why? The shop's closed and you're not planning on going out are you?" Benjamin asked through another mouthful.

"What if someone comes knockin' and finds me indecent with a man in me 'ouse!" She asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow at him.

"Then I kill them with my razor then to hide the evidence you make them in one of your pies, how does that sound?" He joked, standing up and moving to stand in front of her by the counter.

"Sounds like a plan love." She replied, a curl falling in front of her eyes.

Benjamin brushed it back behind her ear before leaning in and pressing their lips together again.

He pushed her back against the counter and picked her up so she sat on it. His hands roamed her back as her legs wrapped around his waist; her hands entangling themselves in his brown glossy hair.

He opened his mouth and she did the same, his tongue slipping into hers as she bit his lip playfully.

His mouth left hers and trailed kisses along her jaw line before moving to her neck. He sucked softly, and trailed more kisses down the front of her chest, sucking softly the whole time. Just before he reached her cleavage he drew back and returned to her lips.

"Really Ben!" Eleanor pushed him back slightly, staring into his eyes, "I do 'ave to get some clothes on."

"Fine… don't act like you don't enjoy it." He teased, stepping back to let her jump down from the counter top.

"When did I say that?" She laughed, hopping down and walking to her room, swaying her hips flirtatiously as she went.

Throughout the next week, both Benjamin and Eleanor were kept very busy. Benjamin's business was already booming and with all his customers wanting a pie as well, Nellie was also swept off her feet.

By Friday evening, Nellie was sitting in her favourite chair in her favourite dress, her feet up on her favourite stool with her favourite cup of tea in her hand.

"If it's possible, you look even better out of mourning colours." Benjamin appeared in the doorway, and smirked as she blushed at his compliment. "I haven't seen you all week." He said sadly, walking over to her and holding out his hand to her.

"I know, but y'know love… times is 'ard." Nellie winked as she took his hand to help her stand up.

He leaned in and kissed her, she tried to deepen the kiss, but before she could, he'd pulled back.

"What?" She huffed.

"It's freezing!" Benjamin said, wrapping his arms around her, "Aren't you cold?"

"A bit." She admitted. The heating had bottled out a few hours earlier, but she hadn't noticed until she had had a chance to herself. "There's a fire in my room." She said boldly, and felt her skin tinge pink.

"I suppose we'd better reside there tonight then." He said, pulling her to her room gently.

She sat on the end of her bed, book still in her hands as Benjamin sifted through her drawers, looking for suitable attire for her.

He pulled out something red and lacy before realising what it was and hastily shoving it back in the draw, his face the colour of the material.

"The only… undergarments you have seem to be rather… revealing." He choked out, handing her the longest nightgown he could find for her –cut just above the knee.

She chuckled, "Well, could you maybe 'and me one anyway?"

"Uh, yes, of course." He stumbled, handing her a black thong. He couldn't meet her eye as he did this.

"Would you mind giving me some privacy?" She added after a moments silence.

"Oh, yeah, certainly." He stuttered, walking quickly out.

Eleanor sighed before slipping off her heavy dress and donning her nightgown.

"I'm changed." She called out, climbing into bed.

Benjamin entered, still slightly pink.

He noticed her in bed and sat on the edge near her awkwardly.

"What you sittin' there for ya silly man?" She said rolling her eyes at him and patting the space next to her.

"But Nellie, it isn't proper." He said bashfully.

"Well neither is 'aving a relationship with a woman just out of mourning; or kissing 'er rather 'eatedly against 'er kitchen counter, but if you suddenly care about normal now-"

She was cut off when she felt lips on her own, and soon the barber had climbed into bed next to her. His arms wrapped around her waist, he kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

"Jesus Nel! Your feet are bloody ice blocks!" He exclaimed suddenly, making her jump.

She merely laughed before sliding them up his leg a bit, making him growl.

"Don't tease me." He said, his voice husky and seductive.

"Okay." She said simply, climbing on top of him and leaning down to kiss him.

He hadn't realised she would take him literally but she was already on top of him, and who was he to protest?

_Maybe it will finally happen! Maybe you won't have to imagine her naked anymore Benjamin… you'll just have to remember._

Before Nellie had registered anything, Benjamin had flipped them over so he was now on top.

"Like to be in control do you?" She asked breathlessly.

"Evidently." He replied, winking at her before moving to her neck.

His tongue and lips moved over her skin, sucking here and there. He trailed his kisses down to the neck of her low-cut dress, when he could move no lower he looked uncertainly at her. She nodded her permission and he lifted her night gown over her head, throwing it on the floor. He stopped for a moment, taking in her breasts, and she used this time to remove his own shirt and marvel at his body.

He leaned down and kissed her again as she fiddled with his trousers. Realising she was having no luck, Benjamin broke away and removed his trousers himself, tossing them carelessly away. Only now could she really see his arousal, only covered by one layer of material.

She herself felt wet between her legs, she moaned into his mouth as he lowered himself on top of her, their need for each other becoming even more so.

"Benjamin." Nellie's voice stopped their escapades and he looked at her questioningly. "I've never…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"Neither have I." Benjamin admitted.

"But what if it hurts?" She whispered, looking down at her bare chest.

"Then we can stop." Benjamin said. She nodded, reaching for his boxers and pulling them down.

Her leg brushed against him causing him to cry out as he removed her underwear. They were now fully naked, their breathing rapid and uneven.

She parted her legs slowly as he slid inside her. She winced and he looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

In answer she moved her hips back before bucking them forwards again. He took this as encouragement and thrust into her again, his hands massaged her breasts as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Her hands raked down her back as she neared her climax. Feeling her contract around him caused Benjamin to come close to his as well.

He thrust into her one final time, hitting her g-spot and they both cried out as their climaxes racked through their bodies.

Benjamin fell beside her, panting. He wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her closer to him as she too was fighting to regain her a regular breathing pattern. She smiled into his chest as she thought of their actions,

_Talk about unconventional! Unmarried, just out of mourning and not even courting._

_Well were you and Benjamin ever destined to be together in a normal way._

_I suppose not. Well I'm glad it happened._

_He is good isn't he._

_It's none of your business!_

_I'm you, you're me yada yada._

_Well okay then, yes, it was better than I could have imagined!_

Benjamin buried his face in her hair as he felt her fall asleep against him.

_Told you she'd be good in the sack._ His brain told him before sleep took over him too.

**Scandal! They had sex! :O ;) I was like dying while writing this, I didn't know I had it in me… I've had to move the rating up now too. I know they didn't have boxers, thongs etc. back in those times but they were needed for the story so just go with it yeah? There will also be a fair few mistakes as my darling beta is on holiday :L Read and review and I will love you forever! Ttfn :***

((P.S. I have decided to put my other fics on hold and focus on this one, so sorry if you read Bad Romance or Home to Hogwarts 3))


	6. A Misfortunate Sight

**Hello everyone! I'm soooooo sorry it's been so long! Also, this chapter is absolutely tiny, so I'm sorry for that too! I've been drowning in schoolwork and when I'm not at school I'm doing dance So much dance it makes my brain spin sometimes, but I just found out I passed my intermediate modern exam with merit! And I only started a year ago ^_^ anyway, much love you are all sexy, hope you enjoy and I will try to update soon :* ttfn**

Benjamin awoke first the next morning, a still naked Eleanor cuddled into him, her red tresses hung loosely down her back and rocked slightly as he shook her awake.

"Nellie, Nels." He cooed as she stirred next to him.

"Huh?" She asked, half opening one eye.

"I have to get to work."

"But it's Saturdaaaaay!" She moaned, tightening her grip around his waist.

"I know love, but some of us have to work." He replied as he tried to pry her off him.

"Well ya didn't 'ave t' bleedin' wake me up for it did ya?" She cussed, as her grip gave way.

"Well I'm terribly sorry," he said in mock apology, "try to get back to sleep?"

"I'll try." She grumbled as he got up and fumbled around for his clothes.

Eleanor turned back over, burying her face in her pillow. But after five minutes of lying wide awake with no form of sleep threatening to take her, she decided to get up.

Dragging herself out of bed she picked up the dress she had been wearing the night before. She was about to put it on when she noticed Benjamin's shirt still on the floor. She tossed her dress aside and donned the shirt instead; it was quite big so it covered her backside too. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror and walked out of her bedroom, down the corridor and into the kitchen.

She sighed when she realised it was her turn to make breakfast and set about throwing food on the plates. She decided it best to go the back way to take the food up to Benjamin; she didn't want any neighbours to see her in such a state of undress.

The house was so old, that the stairs creaked even under her miniscule weight. She went in without thinking,

"Morning love!" She called, pushing the door open with her hip.

"Good God woman!" A rich man stood abruptly from the chair, knocking Benjamin and his razor away in the process. "What do you think you're wearing?!"

"I'm so sorry sir!" Benjamin bumbled excuses as the man strode towards the door, "It's not what you think it looks like!"

"Oh I know exactly what it looks like! And I know exactly what _this_"- he gestured to the couple standing frozen in the shop, "is!" He slammed the door behind him and stormed down the stairs.

"Benjamin dear I'm so sorry!" Nellie said, setting the tray down and rushing over to her lover.

"It's fine." He said, shaking his head and cleaning his razor on his trousers, "You look great in my top." He smirked and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. "We just need to be more careful if this is going to work."

"Of course dear," she brushed her lips against his, "whatever you say."

"Nells, don't!" He giggled, as she started kissing his neck, "another client may come up!"

"Then we'll just have to take this to the bedroom then won't we?" She said playfully, already pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

"I need to see customers! How am I meant to pay my rent if I can't get the money to pay you?"

"I can think of many ways you could pay me that don't involve money at all." She ran over to the door and flipped his shop sign to _closed_, before returning to him and pulling him by the hand.

Eleanor ran down the stairs, Benjamin following her like a puppy dog. She only stopped running when they were outside her bedroom and turned around to capture his lips with hers. She was about to pull away, but Benjamin deepened the kiss and picked her up bridal style to carry her into her room.

He threw her down on her bed before crawling on top of her, prowling towards her like a tiger stalking his prey. Their tongues met as she raised her head up to meet his, their hips crashing against as though their sole purpose was to be to be together.


	7. It's Christmas

"Nellie! Nellie wake up!" Eleanor Lovett stirred under an array of bed sheets and blankets.

"Wha-izit?" She mumbled, crawling further down the bed.

"It's Christmas!" Ben whispered in her ear and was knocked away when she immediately jumped up and out of bed, pulling the covers with her.

"What's the time?" She asked, running around looking for clothes.

"Just gone mid-day." He replied after checking his watch.

"We slept all morning?" She was slightly disappointed; she loved Christmas day morning.

"You needed it." Benjamin pointed out, doing up his shirt buttons. "Are we going anywhere today?"

"Hmm?" Nellie pulled on a green and red dress, "No, I don't think so dear. Just us two." She smiled at him, "Very festive don't you think?" She winked flirtatiously at him.

"Very sexy." He grinned huskily, before kissing her quickly and exiting the room.

"Is that all I get?" Her voice called after him indignantly.

"Be quiet woman! I'm getting your present!" He shouted playfully from his parlour.

She giggled and made her way into her own parlour, throwing some logs in the fireplace and lighting them before walking over to the window.

"It's snowed!"

Benjamin heard her shriek and heard the door slam. He followed her outside, putting her present underneath the tree first.

"I thought we weren't going out!" He laughed and was promptly pelted with snowballs.

"This is different!" Nellie ran down Fleet Street, trying to get out of range of his shot, "It's snowing! You have to play in it!" She squealed as Benjamin got his own back.

"You're like a child!" He joked, ducking from one of her less-accurate shots.

"And does that bother you Mister Barker?" She raised an eyebrow and threw another snowball –it hit him squarely in the face and she smirked at her work.

"Yes. As a matter of fact it does!" He wiped snow off his face.

"Too bloody bad!" Nellie ran up behind him and pushed him in a massive snow drift while he recovered.

"Eleanor Lovett!" He screamed and ran after her into the house.

"You can't throw snow at me in 'ere love!" She pointed out, warming herself next to the fire.

Benjamin gave her a resigned sigh before coming and sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Do you want your present now?" he asked, leaning over to where the tree was and fishing out the red parcel.

She took it immediately and tore the wrapping paper off unceremoniously. She pulled out a long thin black velveteen box. When she opened it she couldn't repress a gasp. Inside was a silver necklace that capsulated drops of amber.

"How much did this cost ya?" she asked; gobsmacked.

"Don't worry yourself with that!" He took the necklace from her and tied it around her neck. "It suits you beautifully." He added with a small smile.

"I got you somethin' too," Nellie rushed, grabbing the second parcel that had been under the table.

She handed it to him and held her breath as he opened it. She had had no idea what to give him and choosing this gift had taken a _lot_ of time and effort.

Benjamin gently coaxed the paper off his own present to reveal a small silver coated box. Inside was a horse tail hair shaving brush.

"The box is for the cream." Nellie bit her lip; his lack of reaction scared her somewhat.

His face cracked into a smile and he took her face in his hands, kissing her softly, sweetly, her hands finding his hair as his moved down to her waist, pulling her closer to him until they couldn't get any closer.

Nellie lifted her skirts up and moved onto his lap, straddling him. They both knew what was coming next.

**Sorry it's so short! And I haven't updated in aaaaages, but I've been so busy! I'll try to update sooner **


	8. Breath of Life

**This chapter is all short little bits all put together. Sorry my updates are so sketchy! This isn't my main running fic at the moment, if you're a Sherlock fan I would be very grateful if you read my fic 'Dancing With the Devil' –if you're an Adlock./Pulverbatch shipper ;)**

**Oh and this chapter may well make you hate me… **

Lucy opened the door to Mrs Lovett's pie emporium, "Nellie! I'm back!" she called out and walked into her friends' parlour.

"Lucy!" Nellie cried, leaping from her chair and running over to hug the girl. "How was it?"

"It was fine," Lucy frowned, "but when I got back this morning father told me he had arranged for me to marry. I'm meeting him tonight."

Eleanor Lovett stared at her friend, "Wow, um… you don't want to get married then?"

"It's not that." Lucy sat on the faded sofa, "I just want to marry for love! Not because my father says I have to."

"I understand." Nellie nodded and hugged her, deciding it probably wasn't best to tell the young woman about her frankly wonderful love life while the latter's was far from such things.

The man in question had gone to visit his parents for a while, they were wealthy folk who lived in a big house, he wanted Nellie to go with him to meet them but she refused saying they wouldn't approve of her.

"Anyway, he may be lovely for all you know! I'm sure your father has great taste in men!" She joked, nudging Lucy's arm playfully.

"I suppose you could be right, if that's the case then I shall marry him. But only if he's _extremely _rich!"

"You're so bloody materialistic!" Nellie exclaimed, "Do you want to use one of my dresses? Save you having to buy a new one."

Lucy nodded and the two women proceeded into Nellie's room.

A few hours later, Lucy left with one of Nellie's yellow dresses in hand as she went home to prepare to meet the mysterious man she was supposed to marry.

After she'd left, Nellie returned to her favourite chair, picking up a book on the way. She sat and stared at the page without really taking anything in. She missed Benjamin, he'd only been gone for a day but she already missed him anyway. She turned her body awkwardly and looked out of the small window behind her as it started to rain, this was going to be a lonely night.

"Nellie! Are you there?!"

Eleanor lifted her head from her shoulder when she heard someone banging incessantly on her front door and observed that she had fallen asleep in her chair, reading book open on her lap.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up clumsily, her book falling to the floor. The clock told her it was nearly midnight and she was scared to answer the door for fear of being attacked.

"Nellie! It's Ben!"

The last two words sent her sprinting through her house towards her front door, grabbing the keys on the way. When she reached it she quickly unlocked it and wrenched it open.

"Nellie I-" Benjamin was cut off when Nellie propelled herself at him, causing him to stumble backwards as their mouths attacked each other.

Nellie was well aware of how wet they were both becoming but didn't seem to care about the rain.

"Why are you back tonight?" She questioned breathlessly, pulling back for air.

"I…" Benjamin gulped, "Can we go inside?"

Nellie nodded and led them into the warmth of the parlour, throwing some logs on the fire.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Benjamin had taken a seat on the sofa and she next to him, her legs draped over his and she took his hand in her own, squeezing it reassuringly.

Benjamin looked down and used his free hand to loosen his collar. He took a deep breath.

"My parents have arranged for me to marry." He said quietly.

"What?" Nellie half laughed, hoping she hadn't heard him correctly.

"I met her at dinner tonight." He didn't meet her eyes when she looked at him.

"Is she pretty?" Nellie whispered.

"She's mire compared to you." Benjamin replied straight away looking at her directly for the first time since he'd arrived in Fleet Street.

The right side of Nellie's mouth lifted a fraction.

"Are you going to… marry her then?" She asked as her smile dropped off her face.

"I don't want to! Nels you have to understand that I don't want to!" Benjamin said forcefully, turning his upper body to face her and taking her hands in his. "But… I have to. My parents…"

Nellie nodded, her eyes brimming with tears threatening to spill over. She thought for a second when a horrible thought dawned on her.

"What was her name?" She said loudly compared to the rest of their pensive conversation.

"Um, Lucy I think?" Benjamin ran a hand through his hair and frowned when Nellie's tears started to fall down her face. "It's not that bad! We can still carry on; it will just have to be a secret!"

"She has yellow hair doesn't she?" Nellie asked, standing up suddenly.

"Uh, yes, why?" Benjamin replied, looking up at the woman with red hair questioningly, he couldn't see how that could be important.

Nellie didn't need him to answer to know what he was going to say and her silent tears turned into sobs. She ran from the room.

Benjamin ran after her. "Eleanor! Wait! Please!"

He followed her out of the house and down Fleet Street and then Farringdon Street. It was dark and both of them kept on slipping on the wet cobblestones. People looked at them strangely as they went past but most people out at such a time were drunkards and harlots, none of which paid them much mind.

Benjamin's hair stuck to his face as he approached Blackfriars's Bridge and he wiped it out of his eyes impatiently. He looked around him, squinting his eyes in the poor light of the streetlamps.

Then his eyes spotted a small, fragile frame standing on the edge of the bridge, looking down at the rushing torrent that was the Thames, leaning over the edge… too far over…

"Nellie!"


End file.
